Sentenza
by DiZereon
Summary: Primera Sentenza: Es aquí donde piensas que las cosas no pueden ir peor que el mundo te demuestra lo contrario... Dedicada a: Rabbit in Black y a: Tsukioyomy JK, la pareja es secreta hasta que lo lean, primera sentencia feamele for male. Oc. Au. serie de historias sin ton ni son...†


—_**Sentenza**_—

.

.

A: —.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn!— Y a su respectivo autor: —Akira Amano—; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: —**Sentenza**—

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Dudoso

Categoría: K (+16)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

* * *

Dedicada a: _**Rabbit in Black**_ y a: _**Tsukioyomy JK **_y esto es Sentenza.

* * *

Es en este preciso momento cuando le miras y él te mira, que piensas en que momento ese sujeto tan Guay intervino para salvarte; y es también cuando te preguntas ¿¡Y quien carajos es!?

_Referente a las apariciones de Reborn sin su maldición_

* * *

†—_**Sentenza—†**_

.

.

Cuando piensas que quizá esto no puede ir peor, es el momento ideal para que el mundo te demuestre que si que puede ir peor… si no, pregúntate como solapas estas en medio de un lugar que apenas conoces, con tu traje Armandi (famosísima marca y demasiado cara en tu opinión) hecho a medida, tus zapatos de charol al más estilo jefe de "_Mafia famiglia" _y con un plus… un revólver del calibre que mejor se te ajusto en ese momento.

También seria sabio responderte la razón de que frente a ti, haiga tres decenas de jóvenes (y quizá uno que otro anciano) declarándote eterna fidelidad y seguimiento en todas las adversidades.

Si, Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual líder de Vongola entera, hombre de ya veinticinco años, tan guay como nunca pensaste que serias, ¿Ya sabemos la respuestas y preguntas que no figuraban para nada bien? Porque he de decirte que aun ando perdido en estos andares.

Tragas aire de forma ligera por tu nariz, y realmente se que no me responderás, estas calibrando (como cada arma que pasa por tus manos) en tu mente las palabras de agradecimiento que les darás a tu ahora seguidores.

Las sientes borbotar por tu garganta abriéndose paso hacia tu boca para ser expulsada por tus labios, ambos sabemos que no hay necesidad de tanta descripción… pero por favor, deja que disfrute del deleitoso manjar de dejar a una persona en expectación.

¡Y brotan! Cual margaritas en la nieve, y te despides de ellos entre palabras hechas promesas que planeas cumplir.

Ta marchas, ansioso, expectante, porque sabes, quieres y deseas ya tenerla en ti… una copa de Martini tal vez, no espera, creo que no hablamos de la misma cosa, porque a mí se me a antojado un Blue Mary y lo tuyo cabe que sea más bien un antojo que se convirtió en un gusto adictivo, con nombre cuerpo y sentimientos.

Llegamos a la mansión en la que se te ha asignado habitar este mes, uno de los sirvientes atiende tu llegada y anuncia la visita que mas esperabas en "tus" dormitorios, (si, sabes que aquí todo lo ejabrían, así que son tus y no "tu"). Agradeces la atención y servicios antes de preguntar por su comodidad, del de ella, el hombre, de aspecto más anciano que el de cualquiera que habita la "casa", te responde con una simple respuesta acompañada de su más anciana sonrisa (si, todo en él es anciano).

"Ella se ha negado a recibir nada más que agua y un lugar donde sentarse"—y crees en sus palabras, pues tú has estado con ella por más de dos años y aun sigue tan igual y adorable que antaño. Tú tan preciada hembra... el anciano hace una reverencia y se marcha, y tú, ni lento y perezoso, subes la escalinata que te llevara hasta su encuentro.

Y llegas, abres las puertas (porque son dos y muy enormes) y la encuentras en duerme vela, perdida a tu reciente ingreso y adormecida, sonríes y te quitas el saco de tu cuerpo, desfajas tu camisa de seda blanca, sueltas el ganchillo de tu cinturón y lanzas tus zapatos de Cachemir a ningún lugar en concreto.

Y como el felino que te representa en tu caja Vongola, caminas hacia ella cual depredador, mientras aflojas tu corbata y sueltas el presillo en "X" que representa tu grado de Décimo.

La oyes suspirar y soltar un leve "Boss", delirante, pues aun parece en asosiego.

Esto solo hace que algo salvaje te recorra.

Pues delante de ti, acostada a tu disposición, con sus hermosos cabellos ahora largos de azul profundos, su pequeña boca, sus tiernos labios, fina piel blanca y cremosa, tan pequeña y frágil a como siempre la miras, esta ella… siempre dispuesta.

Y siempre tan tuya.

Trepas a la cama lo más ligero que puedes y te acomodas sobre ella, tus manos franqueando cada lado de su cabeza, al igual que tus piernas a cada lado de las suyas. No lo puedes evitar, un suave ronroneo sale disparado por tu garganta, y sabes que es el placer de verla, de tenerla cerca.

Con atención, acercas tus labios a su lóbulo izquierdo, y muerdes muy ligeramente haciendo que ella se remueva muy sugerentemente.

Susurras su nombre… "Crhome…" una, dos, y es en la tercera que ella guiña su ojo (pues en el otro hay un parche) varias veces hasta que logra enfocarte, te sonríe haciendo que tu corazón caiga a sus pies y suspire por el mero placer de observarla.

Ella te da la bienvenida con un suave "Boss" y por todo lo santo que te excita que te llame de esa manera. Te dice unas cuantas palabras y tú la oyes atento, en espera de que deja de hablar para comértela enteramente a besos.

Pero vez que no parece querer parar, y tú, aunque impaciente, eres consciente de que ella no habla muy a menudo de esa forma, con las palabras destilando de su boca como un volcán en erupción, y te agrada, a si que mejor pues, decides cambiar tu posición de depredador a uno de completa sumisión, y no es que seas pasivo, es más bien que como el león que representas, te acurrucas a su lado, la abrazas a tu pecho y acomodas una mano bajo tu nuca y la otra en su cintura, esa es la sumisión de un león, uno que ha entendido que no es el momento, pero que sabe que pronto habrá una oportunidad. Sonríes cuando ella ríe quedamente, ambos en posiciones tan adecuadas y cómodas para sus cuerpos, que hacen que parezcan irreales, claro, que ustedes no notan esta chispa que muchos pocos ven… (Si, por que aunque son pocos, para ustedes serian muchos si se enteran).

Varios minutes de larga platica más tarde, tu empiezas a opinar y hablar al respecto, ella sonríe.

Pero te sorprende, pues siempre carece de iniciativa, y ahora mismo, ha tomado entre sus manos, tus cabellos castaños, (que he de decir te quedan muy genial cuando los peinas hacia atrás…) y ella los acaricia y los juega entre sus finos dedos, mientras te susurra cosas que te llenan por entero…

Tu suspiras cuando ella lleva sus yemas a tu lóbulo frontal, ahí donde logra erizar todos tus vellos, y entonces también susurras algo que la hace ponerse roja…

Y es que tú la quieres, y la deseas tanto y tan desesperadamente, que la presencia de ambos en una sola habitación solo irradia calor. Sabes que las cosas van aumentar de pasión, y que ella estará sumisa y entregada a ti… lo sabes y te agrada, tanto que una sonrisa arrogante (algo que nunca habías imaginado hacer siquiera) se forma en tus labios como un aviso a lo que viene.

Y es la _Sentenza _que reciben ahora, no parar hasta el júbilo del cansancio…

Claro, y después pensar cómo se las arreglaran con respecto a Mukuro, quien insiste en montarse un trío los tres juntos…

* * *

Notes Break: Bien, esto fue corto, y lo serán las que le siguen, ninguna tendrá nada que ver con la otra, y serán por demás diferente… espero les haiga gustado, use una narrativa distinta, algo raro, casi no acostumbro a cambiar mi narrativa así que disculpen si les mareo. Nos estamos leyendo.

Ciao.

* * *

Y la sentencia de esta historia es…

V

V


End file.
